Accidents happen
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: Garrett has to pee and has an 'accident' and Kate has to try make him feel better. i have no idea what part of my brain this came from...sorry... but you should read and review anyway


**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE**

**I have no idea where this came from or why it happened... but please read and review and i might do another chapter or story like this or something :)**

"Katie…?" Garrett asked in a quiet voice behind me. I turned around to face him. His cheeks were pink and he was biting his lip, staring at his feet which were awkwardly pointed together. He looked upset.  
"What's wrong?" I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He gasped and squirmed, his blush growing deeper.  
"Please don't squeeze me," he squeaked, trying to loosen my grip around him. I let go and stepped back. He went redder still, if that was even possible.  
"Garrett?"  
"Yes?" He shuffled his feet, shifting his weight from one to the other.  
"What's the matter?"  
He looked away. "Um, I um, I need to, um, go..."  
"Home?" I looked at the people around us, wondering if their smell was becoming too much for him. We had been out shopping for several hours already, although Tanya and Carmen were far from done. I was really ready to go either but I would if he wanted to.  
"No…" He couldn't become anymore crimson, surely. Again he squirmed, standing in a position that looked far from comfortable.  
"Where then?"  
"Um, to the bathroom?" he mumbled, watching his feet again. Suddenly I realised that I probably should have picked up on this before with the way he was standing and moving about constantly.  
"Okay, come on then." I grabbed his hand and glanced around, realising I didn't know where one was. "Ah... we'll go ask Carmen, she'll know where one is."  
"No…"  
"You don't have much of a choice, Gar," I reminded him. He bit his lip again.  
"I can wait." He didn't install much faith in me.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded and sat down, crossing his legs and trying his best not to squirm. Eleazar sat next to him and started complaining about what Carmen was making him try on. Garrett talked and smiled back at him, but I could tell it was fake and he was distracted.  
"Are you okay?" I heard Eleazar ask as I walked into the shop to try and hurry the other two up. I didn't like my chances.

An hour later, Garrett was still jiggling and had his legs tightly pressed together, one slightly in front of the other. His hand rested on his stomach, the pressure making him uncomfortable. I could see he was trying not to be obvious. I wasn't sure what made him so embarrassed by it, but he was, and would rather hold on until it hurt than tell someone. It was surprising he even told me.  
If he had to go that badly then, he must be dying now.  
"Should I ask her now?" I asked him. He shook his head and tried to stand still.  
Suddenly I saw a sign down the hall. I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward - to fast, he winced and froze for a few seconds. We then walked toward it as quickly as his bladder would allow. By the time we got there, he was squirming uncontrollably.  
Attached to the door was a sign that read _OUT OF ORDER_. Garrett groaned and I glanced over at him. He looked like he wanted to cry.  
"What about now?"  
"No?" he said quietly, although it was more of a question. We went back to the others who were discussing something Eleazar had no interest in. He looked incredibly bored, which I'm sure my husband would have been too if he hadn't had to pee so desperately. He sat down, crossing and uncrossing his legs, then repeating the action. Eleazar gave him a funny look then tried to drag him into the conversation.

Three shops later I wasn't sure he could move without wetting himself. He whimpered, getting Eleazar's attention.  
"Garrett, it seems like something's wrong, are you sure you're okay?"  
Garrett nodded, blushing again.  
"You don't look okay…"  
He didn't. He was sitting on the edge of the seat with his legs crossed, leaning forward like his stomach hurt, which it probably did. He looked incredibly nervous and was slightly red, making him look like he had a temperature.  
"I just…" He looked down at his hands. "I just really, really have to pee," he said, blushing again.  
Eleazar laughed. "Really?"  
"Really bad."  
"Good, I thought you were dying."  
This time Garrett laughed, then gasped and shoved his hand between his legs, leaning forward more. Eleazar stopped laughing too.  
"I think there's a toilet down there." He pointed to where we had already tried.  
"Out of order," Garrett whimpered. "I think I'm going to wet myself." He smiled, trying to cover his embarrassment. Eleazar laughed again.  
"I'm not kidding," my husband told him. This time he couldn't help it and became bright red. He removed his hand and lent back, trying to move his belt so it wasn't pressing on his bladder anymore.  
"Carmen," Eleazar called out into the shop. Garrett hid his face behind his hair.  
"What? We can go home soon."  
"I have to pee, where are the toilets?" Her eyes flicked to Garrett and then back to her husband. She pointed to the same one Eleazar had.  
"The only one in this place is down there."  
"Okay." She glanced from her husband to mine again while she walked away.  
Garrett let out a small moan. "I really have to go…"  
"I know, sweetie." I went and put my arms around him as best I could while I stood and rubbed his back in a failed sort of comfort. He lent into me anyway. I could feel his body shaking.  
"I'll go get the others and we can go home," Eleazar said, getting up.  
"It doesn't matter, I can't wait that long," Garrett said quietly. He had one hand between his legs and the other across his stomach again.  
"Does your tummy hurt?" I asked him gently, wondering if he might be getting sick.  
He nodded. "Yeah, but probably only because I'm so um, full."  
"Okay, are we going?" Tanya said as she walked up to us.  
Garrett laughed and then winced and then laughed some more, probably out of nerves.  
"What?" she asked, giggling herself at his random outburst. He didn't reply and avoided eye contact. She looked at me. Eleazar whispered something to her and she nodded, realisation setting in.  
Garrett slowly got up, still holding his stomach. Carmen and Tanya walked ahead, obviously trying not to embarrass him further. He whimpered but continued walking. Eleazar trailed beside us.

Suddenly Garrett stopped and crossed his legs, pressing his hands between them. He gasped and I watched his jeans become darker and darker.  
"It's okay, honey." I squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see the tears were about the start.  
"You can't really tell, Garrett, your pants were too dark to begin with," Eleazar told him, trying to cheer him up. People walked past and keep glancing at us. Eleazar glared at them and they hurried away.  
"Come on, we'll go home." I grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the car. He walked partly behind me and partly beside me. I had never seen him as red as he was now. "It's okay," I whispered to him again, trying to reassure him. It didn't seem to make a difference to him; he just looked embarrassed.

Once we were in the car he just sat and stared at his lap. His hands were across his stomach again. The rest of us continued normal conversation but eventually it died down and we all became increasingly aware of Garrett's embarrassment. He knew it too, which made it worse for him.

"You just be thankful you don't live with the Cullens," Tanya giggled after a long silence. "They never let anything go and you can't hide anything because of Edward and Alice."  
"Yeah, what happened last time they were here?" Eleazar asked, leaning forward toward Tanya's seat. They had all been relentlessly teasing Carlisle over something that he wasn't about to tell us and they couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell us. Tanya knew somehow, but I guessed that Carlisle told her since they were pretty close.  
"Ask Esme next time we see them. She won't pass up an opportunity to embarrass him."  
"I don't think I've ever seen Carlisle embarrassed before," Carmen said.  
"That's because you've never been around him and Zafrina around each other," me and Eleazar answered at the same time. Tanya shook her head at us and Garrett laughed, momentarily distracted.  
"She knows him too well," Eleazar snickered. Tanya remained quiet. We all knew something had gone on between a few of the coven leaders but none of us knew what.  
"Remind me I have blackmail rights against Amun next time he tries to blurt something out," Tanya instructed us. We all laughed again. They all made an effort to embarrass each other as much as possible.  
I lent my head against Garrett's shoulder and he lent on me. His face was still warm from the redness.

When we got home we all went inside and Garrett slithered up the stairs to get changed. I looked up when he came back down again and he smiled shyly at me.  
"I'm sorry…" he murmured, blushing once again. I got up and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Is it okay if I squeeze you now?" I asked him, ignoring his statement. I did it anyway before he had a chance to answer. He laughed and squeezed me back. I kissed him just as Carmen came into the room and he became redder again. He pulled a face.  
"If I blush one more time today, I'm going to explode," he told me, placing both of his hands on his face. I smiled and kissed him again. This time he kissed me back.  
"I love you," I told him.  
"I love you too."


End file.
